


[Spacedogs] When your good friend is helping you moving in but you’re making out with your lover

by Revere



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: It supposed to be a foreplay but it turns out to be a fluffy, M/M, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/pseuds/Revere
Summary: Harlan came to help Adam settle into the observatory.Adam wanted to help but Nigel wouldn't let him.





	[Spacedogs] When your good friend is helping you moving in but you’re making out with your lover

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just hit me when I was taking a nap, so here we go.
> 
> *10/14 Update: add little details to the story 😎

Adam was sitting on Nigel, his hands were on Nigel’s front arms and hips on Nigel’s laps but Harlan was helping him settled into the observatory.

He wanted to stand up to help Harlan, but a hand pulled him back to a warm hug and settled down on his waist. Adam looked back and said, “Shouldn’t we help Harlan?”

Nigel gave him a smirk and replied, “oh no sweetheart, leave it to Uncle Harlan, he knows what’s best for you.”

As if the answer was satisfied for the young man, he moved to find a comfortable position to lean back, and he found it between Nigel’s neck and the collarbone.

Harlan, who was walking through the hall and talked back, “Yeah, yeah there’s barely shelves and covers here. Thought you might want some privacy. And what’re all the potted plants here?” 

“They’re Aloe. My coworkers gave them to me as gifts to celebrate I move in.“ Adam sat up straight to speak out his mind as usual. 

Suddenly, a warm breath exhaled upon Adam’s nape. Nigel buried his forehead in Adam’s untamed hair and spread little kisses under his collar. The gentle touch tickled the young man and made him giggled.

Nigel tightened his hug and hummed while sniffing along Adam’s neckline, he took his time to worship it like he usually did— with his lips— and leave a trail down to his jawline.

Adam’s reaction mostly was plain but when it came to joy and ecstasy they were the best.

The breath moved to the clavicle, and Adam couldn’t help but lift his chin and closed his eyes as a welcome to Nigel’s touch. 

Adam could feel Nigel scented around his neck again and back to his ear as if his hair was slicking by Nigel’s nose. It’s a weird pleasure that always made him shiver from the brain to toes.

Adam’s hands twitching reflectively from the touch. Nigel noticed it and spread them on his palm, interlocked each finger with his and pulled them to a kiss. 

As the hug tightened inch by inch, Adam could felt Nigel’s scent was all over him, _oh he liked his scent, although he didn’t like him smoking and drinking, he liked the mixture of them. This was probably what people said about being addicted was, you hated it and you loved it as well._

At this particular moment, Adam Raki found that he was addicted to Nigel.

Nigel, on the other hand, could tell that Adam was trying to hold back his voice while trembling in his arm, he could felt the young man’s heart fluttering between them, almost polite. 

He deepen his voice and spoke into Adam’s ear, “** Pentru mine, ești mai presus de orice pe lume, Pisicuțo.** ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcontext.reverso.net%2Ftranslation%2Fromanian-english%2FPisicu%25C8%259Bo&t=MGM2NTkyOWNkYzlmYTRjZTdlNTcwN2RkNDFlNmJkYmYxN2EzMjBjMCx3N1R5aFJrRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQU4gAlfgENX-F-tCixHtVw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fteddybat24.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188295231026%2Fthe-idea-just-hit-me-when-i-was-taking-my&m=1))” _He knew Adam would understand_. 

Adam, who was leaning against Nigel now, slowly opened his eyes, his eyelids were still heavy but he successfully took a glimpse of him. He didn’t reply at first, but after a minute or two, words started to flow, “You are my world too, Nigel.” Adam turned his face and pressed a mild kiss on Nigel’s temple. 

_And he FUCKING DID!_

Nigel buried himself in Adam’s fluffy hair, nuzzling against him and chuckling like a little child. Nigel never felt so overwhelmed before, his fucking heart could explode at any fucking minute and the fucking autopsy would report his fucking death from unbearable cuteness.

“And Nigel,“

The man-child looked up and found Adam’s eyes with determined, “Yes, dear?”

“Stop calling me Pisicuțo**,** I am not a pussycat.“ 

Nigel believed he probably burst out the biggest laugh he ever had and even Harlan showed up to make sure both of them were fine.

“We’re fine, man. And thank you for today’s help, we’ll invite you for dinner sometime.“ Nigel tilted his head as a farewell to Harlan and ignored Adam’s “I want macaroni and cheese” suggestion.

He got his world in his arm and this time nothing’s gonna take it away.


End file.
